Il ritorno del Lupo
by Hellren
Summary: PeterxHenry  -Hen... ry?- balbettò Valerie sorpresa.  -Posso entrare?- domandò gentilmente il giovane Lazar.  Era tornato a Daggorhorn sia il Lupo che... il cacciatore.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1: Ritorno a Daggorhorn**

Lui era il Lupo.

Nessuno lo sapeva.

Nessuno tranne Valerie.

Dopo essere stato morso durante l'ultimo dei tre giorni della luna di sangue, Peter, aveva scelto di andarsene. Di allontanarsi dal villaggio di Daggorhorn e dai suoi abitanti. Eppure a distanza di mesi, era tornato. Gli mancava troppo la sua metà. Quella parte di sé stesso che aveva lasciato nella sua terra natale. Il bosco non era cambiato affatto, annusò l'aria e sentì l'odore di zuppa un po' bruciacchiata. Starnutì. Ed iniziò a trotterellare verso quella casetta immersa nel bosco da cui si vedeva il fumo uscire dal camino. Con un paio di balzi salì i gradini e davanti alla porta si stiracchiò un poco, poi iniziò a grattare con le unghie il legno. Dopo qualche istante, la porta si aprì, ed una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi ed avvolta da un mantello rosso sbucò fuori.

-Sei tornato- sussurrò incredula Valerie.

_-Si, sono tornato.-_ Confermò il Lupo guardandola negli occhi.

Ma la ragazza non riusciva a comprenderlo. Non aveva legami di sangue con lui. Non poteva essere tutto semplice come con Cesaire, suo padre, era stato proprio lui a spiegarle i segreti di un lupo mannaro quando le aveva offerto di condurre una vita come la sua, eppure lei aveva rifiutato e Peter era stavo morso nel tentativo di salvarla. Spesso si chiedeva se non fosse stato meglio farsi mordere dal ragazzo che amava e fuggire assieme a lui. Ma sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai condannata a quella vita per nessuna ragione al mondo. Sospirò quando il grosso Lupo nero si girò per poi correre nel bosco. Valerie alzò lo sguardo al cielo. Quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte di luna piena del mese, il giorno dopo si sarebbe rifugiata tra le braccia di Peter. Sorridendo andò a finire la cena per poi infilarsi euforica sotto le coperte.

La notte trascorse in fretta, e come i primi raggi di sole si introdussero nella casa Valerie aprì gli occhi. Un leggero bussare alla porta la fece sussultare. Era un tocco _umano_. Si sistemò al meglio i capelli e si lisciò l'abito mentre raggiungeva la porta.

-Bentornato- salutò con sorriso la ragazza.

-Anch'io sono felice di rivederti- rispose il ragazzo.

-Hen... ry?- balbettò Valerie sorpresa.

-Posso entrare?- domandò gentilmente il giovane Lazar.

Lei aprì maggiormente la porta per farlo entrare senza fiatare. Era tornato a Daggorhorn sia il Lupo che... il cacciatore. Ma perché la sua vita doveva sempre essere piena di complicazioni?

-... rie? Valerie?- la chiamò nuovamente il ragazzo.

-Eh? Ah... si, scusa- mormorò lei riemergendo dai propri pensieri -Quando sei tornato?-.

-Ieri sera- rispose con una nota triste lui -Valerie, cosa succede?-.

-Nulla- rispose prontamente la ragazza -Davvero- aggiunse sorridendo mentre metteva in tavola del pane tostato e due ciotole di latte.

Il tempo parve volare. Ridevano e parlavano come mai avevano fatto. Ed ad un tratto Valerie si ritrovò a pensare come sarebbe stato sposare quel ragazzo a cui un tempo era stata promessa. Da quando aveva perso tutti gli uomini della sua vita, si era fatta spesso molte domande. Se si fosse fatta mordere da Cesaire, ora avrebbe trascorso la sua vita correndo per il mondo assieme a Peter. Se avesse sposato Henry come era stato deciso, ora starebbe badando ad una casa più bella ed avrebbe trascorso la sua vita con più agi. Se fosse scappata con Peter prima che lui diventasse un lupo, ora avrebbe strascorso la sua vita assieme all'uomo che più amava. Troppi "se". Nulla poteva essere cambiato ormai. Sospirando Valerie si alzò sparecchiando la tavola. Dei colpi alla porta la fecero sobbalzare ed un bicchiere cadde a terra in piccoli pezzi. Con occhi colmi di paura fissò l'ingresso, conscia di doversi dare del contegno per non far preoccupare maggiormente Henry.

-Tutto bene Valerie?- domandò il ragazzo alzandosi per andarla ad aiutare.

-S… si- balbettò lei asciugandosi le mani nel grembiule –Vado a vedere chi è-.

Il tragitto tra il lavello e la porta era assai breve, ma per la bionda sembrava che durasse un'eternità. Sapeva chi avrebbe trovato al di là di quel legno massiccio. E sapeva che il giovane Lazar non ne sarebbe stato molto felice. Aveva giurato di ucciderlo. E l'avrebbe fatto. La mano tremante afferrò la maniglia ed il più lentamente possibile aprì.

-Vattene- sussurrò lei con gli occhi lucidi –Va via da qui… ti prego- aggiunse mentre una lacrima le rigava il volto.

-No- rispose una voce sicura.

-Peter… vattene- ripeté lei sconvolta.

-Valerie? Tutto bene?- domandò Henry.

-Lazar…- ringhiò Peter colpendo la parete con un pugno –Da quando è tornato?-.

-Ieri sera, come te- rispose sbrigativa la ragazza –Ora ti prego vattene, torna stasera, ti aspetterò- aggiunse con un sorriso.

Senza dire altro, il ragazzo si voltò e scese la scala. Anche Henry era tornato a Daggorhorn. Un sorriso sinistro gli incurvò le labbra mentre un brivido d'eccitazione l'attraversava. Non avrebbe mai creduto di riuscire a rivederlo così presto! L'erede dei Lazar aveva giurato di ucciderlo, e lui era davvero curioso di vedere se ci sarebbe riuscito. La vita era sempre imprevedibile!

Quando chiuse la porta, Valerie tornò da Henry sforzandosi di sorridere, ma dentro di sé urlava per l'incapacità di capire cosa andasse fatto per il bene di tutti.

-Valerie- la chiamò Henry cingendola in un affettuoso abbraccio.

-Si?- domandò lei chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare.

-Era Peter?- chiese tranquillo lui.

La bionda si irrigidì ma non tentò di divincolarsi dalle braccia del ragazzo. Per quanto quella calma con lui aveva posto la domanda nascondesse una rabbia che gli lacerava il cuore, lei sapeva che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Perché l'amava. L'aveva sempre amata. Era al sicuro. O no?

-E' tornato ieri sera, come te- rispose in un soffio.

-Tranquilla Valerie- la calmò lui accarezzandole i lunghi capelli –Presto sarà tutto finito-.

Ed allora Valerie capì. Il timido ed impacciato Henry non esisteva più. Un cacciatore aveva preso il suo posto, ed il Lupo che aveva appena fatto ritorno a casa, sarebbe divenuto la preda.

-Si- mormorò lei –Presto sarà tutto finito- ripeté la bionda afferrando il vaso che stava sulla mensola alle spalle del ragazzo per poi colpirlo in testa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2: Incontro**

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Henry, ci mise un po' prima di ricordare cos'era accaduto. Era andato a trovare Valerie, poi era arrivato Peter ed infine la ragazza l'aveva… colpito. Ma per quale motivo? Pian piano, il ragazzo si mise a sedere, la testa gli girava, così optò per aspettare ancora un attimo prima di alzarsi completamente. Strinse tra le mani la coperta che copriva il letto della ragazza, e si ritrovò ad immaginare come sarebbe stato il suo futuro se fosse diventato suo marito. Scacciò quasi subito quel pensiero. Se fosse rimasto a Daggorhorn non sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare più forte. Sarebbe rimasto il codardo che era scappato lasciando che il Lupo uccidesse suo padre. No. Era stato meglio così.

-Ti sei svegliato?- domandò Valerie sorridendo mentre entrava in casa.

Henry la fissò accigliato. Stava scherzando, vero? L'aveva colpito con un vaso ed ora pretendeva di trattarlo come se non fosse accaduto nulla?

-Perché l'hai fatto?- chiese lui guardandola attentamente.

-Eh?- Valerie si fermò improvvisamente.

-Smettila- la rimproverò immediatamente il ragazzo –Non trattarmi come se fossi un ingenuo-.

La ragazza sorrise mestamente, era cambiato il giovane Lazar e non mancava di farglielo notare ad ogni istante. Si avvicinò a lui e stando attenta gli si accomodò a fianco. Era tesa ed anche se tentava in tutti i modi di mostrarsi tranquilla, non riusciva ad evitare di mordersi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Una brutta abitudine che aveva sempre avuto sin da bambina. Giocherellando con un lembo del grembiule, Valerie prendeva tempo cercando di inventarsi una qualsiasi versione accettabile della verità. Si. Perché la verità poteva assumere tantissime sfaccettature, la cosa importante era trovare quella che più si adattava all'occasione. Sospirò.

-Mi dispiace davvero molto Henry- sussurrò lei chinando il capo mostrandosi completamente colpevole.

-Questo non spiega il motivo però- insistette il ragazzo prendendole una mano e stringendola a sé.

-Sono così sbadata negli ultimi tempi- confessò Valerie –Brucio la cena, dimentico i panni stesi fuori e mi cade tutto dalle mani-.

La stretta del Lazar si fece più forte, e Valerie trattenne a stento un lamento per il dolore. No, quel punto di vista nell'accaduto sembrava non sortire il giusto effetto. _Pensa Valerie, dannazione, pensa!_ si maledisse cercando di far leva a tutta quella buona inventiva che da bambina l'aveva salvata da molte punizioni.

-Va bene- si arrese la ragazza guardandolo in volto –Ho avuto paura-.  
>-Paura?- ripeté Henry inarcando un sopracciglio ed allentando leggermente la morsa sulla mano candida di lei –Di cosa?-.<br>-Dannazione Henry!- imprecò Valerie alzandosi di scatto in piedi strofinandosi ripetutamente la mano liberata con l'altra, quasi a volersi assicurare che fosse davvero svincolata dalla presa del suo ex fidanzato –Hai giurato di uccidere Peter! Cosa volevi che facessi?-.

Henry la fissò tranquillo, la studiò attentamente ed infine scosse la testa. Sorrise nel notare che il movimento del capo non gli aveva provocato alcun senso di vertigine. Si alzò ed ignorando i richiami della bionda raggiunse la porta, la aprì e la richiuse alle proprie spalle. Sarebbe tornato in quella casa solo in caso di necessità promise a sé stesso. Henry svoltò l'angolo per andare a recuperare il suo cavallo, si passò una mano tra i capelli sospirando.

-Ma che diavolo...- imprecò Lazar bloccandosi di colpo.

La parete della casa di Valerie era imbrattata di sangue e là dove una volta c'era uno splendido castrato baio ora c'era unicamente un ammasso di resti di carne grondanti di fluido rosso. Si portò la mano alla bocca e si girò velocemente.

-Peter...- ringhiò furioso il ragazzo.  
>-Si?- domandò una alle sue spalle.<p>

Henry si voltò nuovamente verso la casa e lo vide. Peter. Il Lupo. Il suo nemico. La rabbia lo percorse e stringendo i denti gli piombò addosso afferrandolo per il colletto della maglia nera.

-La pagherai per questo- minacciò Lazar.  
>-Credevo che prendere il posto di Padre Solomon ti avesse reso più intelligente- replicò l'altro ragazzo sogghignando -Anche se per ipotesi io fossi il Lupo, siamo in pieno giorno come avrei potuto fare una cosa del genere?-.<p>

Henry allentò la presa appena quelle parole assunsero una consapevolezza. A malincuore doveva dargli ragione. Non poteva essere stato un lupo mannaro a combinare quel macello, non senza la luna piena.

-La pagherai per tutto quello che hai fatto- ritentò con tono risoluto Lazar tentando di ignorare il leggero calore alle guance sinonimo del suo sicuro rossore.

Peter rise. Quel ragazzo di buona famiglia era stato nel periodo in cui da piccolo aveva sostato a Daggorhorn motivo di invidia finché non aveva incontrato Valerie, una ragazzina libera e selvaggia quasi quanto lui, poi erano passato molto tempo prima di tornare in quel villaggio, ed aveva ripreso a stuzzicare e rincorrere la bionda finché il giovane Lazar non era tornato ad intralciare la sua strada sottoforma stavolta di futuro marito della bionda. Ed ora? Cos'era ora per lui Henry? Un divertimento unico nel suo genere. Giocare con lui era eccitante. Era come avere a che fare con la morte in persona, beh una versione della morte che si imbarazzava facilmente.

-Non ho ucciso io tuo padre- dichiarò tranquillo Peter fissandolo negli occhi, non ne aveva un vero motivo, ma voleva che almeno per quel reato Henry non lo incolpasse.

-Dovrei davvero crederti?- domandò rabbioso l'altro –Le tue mani sono sporche del sangue di molte persone. Su di te aleggia l'odore della paura che hai provocato nelle persone che ti stavano accanto-.

Se in un primo momento Peter aveva trovato divertente lasciar credere al cacciatore di poterlo catturare così facilmente, ora iniziava a stancarsi. Doveva rimettere in riga il giovane Lazar e ritracciare quella linea che indicava chi di loro era il migliore. Sorridendo sinistramente, il ragazzo dai capelli neri con un movimento secco lo colpì in fronte usando la testa, afferrò le braccia dell'avversario che nel frattempo colto alla sprovvista aveva allentato la presa e lo allontanò da sé. Con il gomito lo colpì allo stomaco ed infine mentre Henry si piegava lo agguantò per la camicia e lo spinse contro il muro della casa.

Lazar annaspò leggermente in cerca d'aria, era successo tutto così in fretta che ancora faticava a capire come avesse fatto a ribaltarsi a quel modo la situazione. Strinse i denti ed imprecò quando la mano fredda di Peter gli cinse il collo. Aveva paura. In quelle iridi scure vedeva un pozzo senza fine, sembrava quasi che potesse risucchiargli l'anima. Da parte sua, Peter sentiva la soddisfazione di quella piccola vittoria. Si leccò le labbra e per un attimo bramò di poter affondare i propri denti in quella vena che pulsava sotto la sua mano. Il sangue che scorreva sotto la pelle di Henry e quel lieve odore di terrore era terribilmente seducenti. Avvicinò lentamente le labbra all'orecchio del ragazzo ed inspirò il profumo di sapone della pelle.

-Vuoi davvero uccidermi?- domandò lui semplicemente.

-S-si- sussurrò Henry mentre piccole gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo i lineamenti del viso.

-Provaci- lo provocò Peter –Ti aspetterò al fiume questa sera- aggiunse con voce roca.

Lentamente si allontanò e lasciò andare il giovane Lazar. Lupo. Cacciatore. Che differenza c'era? Entrambi bramavano il sangue della propria preda. Sogghignando Peter si allontanò tra gli alberi e si ritrovò a guardare i frammenti di cielo visibili tra le cime di quei fusti sperando che giungesse presto la notte per poter avere di nuovo tra le mani Henry.

2


End file.
